A24
A24, được đọc là Atsushi, là một utaite có giọng hát trầm lắng. Anh thường mô phỏng theo diễn viên lồng tiếng Kazuya Nakai và được xem là Toshiro Hijikata trong Gintama. Anh hay hát những ca khúc thuộc thể loại parody và những ca từ hóm hỉnh của anh đều phù hợp với nhân vật. Tuy nhiên anh vẫn hát nhiều ca khúc theo đúng lời của nó. A24 còn tham gia hòa âm và chuyển đổi cho các utaite khác, những video này được đặt trong Mylist thứ hai. Những dự án hợp tác chung Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2008.09.16) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.05) # "Kimi no Inai Basho de" (2008.12.02) # "Plenty of grit" (kết hợp) (2008.12.26) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2009.01.09) # "Hope" (2009.02.08) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (kết hợp) (2009.02.15) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.03.07) # "Another: World is Mine" (2009.03.12) # "Iroha ni Hoheto ~ Chijou Saikyou no Kuni ~" (Parody) (2009.05.06) # "Sokoku to Natoriumu wo Ainote Irete" (2009.05.23) # "magnet" feat. A24 và Zanto (2009.07.04) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Shi.Se.Ru.Ei.O.Ta.Chi.No.-Sen.I.De Shichinen Sensou" (2009.07.20) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2009.07.27) # "Saishuu Kichiku Hijikata" (2009.08.21) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (2009.10.16) # "Zettai Fuhai Yamato Danji" (2009.10.23) # "Just Be (β)" (kết hợp) (2009.11.17) # "Nico Nico Roman ~ Asa to Yoru no Nico Nico ver. ~" feat. A24 và Shuiro (2009.11.27) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. A24, Shuiro and Zanto (2009.12.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.12.22) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (kết hợp) (2009.12.23) # "Mayo wa Koibito" (Parody of Koi wa Sensou) (2010.01.07) # "Girlfriend" (2010.01.24) # "Mayonnaise Lovers" (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.03) # "Happachi Hanakassen" feat. A24 và Chao (2010.02.23) # "Masamune Circulation" (Parody of Ren'ai Circulation) (2010.03.05) # "Gintama PV de 09.03." -Acoustic guitar ver.- feat. A24 và Doraemon Hando (2010.03.08) # "Koi no ABO" (2010.03.14) # "Masamune-sama ga Maimumaimu" (2010.03.29) # "Tatakai no Doutei" feat. A24, Shuiro, Zanto và Ougimachi Ruka (2010.04.19) # "Donten" (Cloudy Weather) (Gintama OP) -Piano ver.- feat. A24 và Aho no Sakata (2010.04.23) # "Saihate" -Ballad arrange- (2010.05.05) # "Hijikata Toshiro no Yuuutsu" (2010.05.14) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge OP) -Acoustic arrange- (2010.05.21) # "Ashitagarusa" (2010.05.24) # "Evangelidon!" (2010.05.26) # "Yoru to Nijiiro" feat. A24 và Shuiro (2010.06.14) # "Rintoshite Sakuhana no Gotoku" (2010.06.17) # "Oushuu End Dancehall" (Parody of World's End Dancehall) (2010.06.29) # "Ie ni kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu." (2010.07.27) # "Lynne" (2010.08.17) # "Pika Pika Massai Chu" (2010.08.21) # "What's up Guys?" feat. A24 and Kakichoco (2010.08.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.09.16) # "Shiro ni Kaeru to Buka ga Kanarazu Seppuku Shiyou to Shimasu." (2010.09.21) # "Parfait Mayo-rioshka" (Parody of Matryoshka) (2010.12.03) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (kết hợp) (2010.12.13) # "Ame Yumezakura" (2011.01.08) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.03.06) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.25) # "Pray" (kết hợp) (2011.04.01) # "Suki Kirai" feat. A24 và Shuiro (2011.04.04) # "05 Kaganimpoujou" (kết hợp) (2011.05.28) # "Hysteri" (2011.06.04) # "12 Climax Jump" (kết hợp) (2011.06.19) # "Babylon" (2011.07.01) # "Astronaut" (2011.07.09) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (2011.07.15) # "Oushu Hittou de Taitanikku Ai no Theme" (2011.09.19) # "Maji LOVE 1000" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.09.23) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechinechi" (2011.09.27) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.30) # "Track" (2011.11.05) # "Hittou de Memeshikute" (2011.11.11) # "MayoPiPo" (Parody of PoPiPo) (2011.11.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. A24 và Aho no Sakata (2011.12.09) # "Gintama Koukousei no Nichijou" (2012.01.12) # "Shinpakusuu# 0822" feat. A24, Shinshakaijin, Kony, Soraru và Inakamono (2012.03.13) # "Owari no Hajimari" (The Beginning of the End) feat. A24 và Shuiro (2012.04.13) # "Donten" feat. A24 và Aho no Sakata (2012.04.20) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (2012.05.05) # "Hai Yore! Masamunesan" (2012.05.10) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.22) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2012.06.17) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This Is The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.07.08) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.03) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.06) # "Nico Nico Halloween Party" (kết hợp) (2012.10.16) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.25) # "Hijikata Fanclub" (Parody of Yi Er Fanclub) feat. A24 và Akito★ (2013.02.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.12) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.03.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. A24 và Aho no Sakata (2013.04.15) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Farewell Midnight) (2013.05.25) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Parody) feat. A24, Aho no Sakata, rubi-, Senra, Doukai Neko, C-tan and KYS (2013.06.18) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2013.07.14) # "Mujou" (2013.07.28) # "StarCrew" (2013.08.12) # "Mahou" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.25) # "Delivery Health Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.07.12) # "Tonton Mae -Toshi-kun & Hijikata-san ver-" (2014.08.29) # "Ikanaide" (2014.09.27) # "Koshitantan (Sengoku Basara ver.)" (2014.10.04) # "Hoshiai" (2014.11.28) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2014.12.27) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Urata (2015.01.17) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Thư viện ảnh Soraru 3.JPG|Từ trái sang phải: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru và Inakamono trong bản hát lại Shinpakusuu #0822 A24 1.jpg|A24 trên NND A24 2.png|A24 trong bản hát lại "Hitorinbo Envy" Minh họa bởi Kadokura (角倉) A24 3.png|Aho no Sakata và A24 (trái) trong bản hát lại "Yobanashi Deceive" Minh họa bởi Kadokura (角倉) A24 hoshiai.png|A24 trong bản hát lại "Hoshiai" Minh họa bởi nina Thông tin thêm Liên kết ngoài * mixi community * mixi profile * Twitter * Koebu Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn